Trick Or Treat
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Takeru thinks he's going to end up completly alone this Halloween night...that is, until Daisuke shows up. One-shot. Daikeru  Daisuke X Takeru . Slash. May be a lime...Rated T to be safe.


_**NOTE:** Original title, I know...Yes...I know Halloween is over...BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A HALLOWEEN FIC! *cry cry* ok, I'm good now. :D So, this one-shot is "kind of" dedicated to one of my reviewers named DaikeruPhlosion. I know he likes the DaisukeXTakeru pairing, and I was just kind of curious to write a Daikeru fic. This is the result. I'm not a crazy fan of Daikeru, but I also don't mind it (if I did mind, then I wouldn't have writen this fanfic (hence the reason why I will never write a Sorato or Taiora fic)). Also, I think this is my first attempt at writing a limey fic...I'm not sure if it's deep enough to be concidered lime though...I don't know...So, anyways, I hope my reviewer likes it and I hope you all like it too. :)_

_**WARNING:** Slash Slash Slash._

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Digimon...I would not be writing fanfics..._

* * *

**Trick-or-Treat**

Takeru entered his apartment and threw his exhausted body on to the couch. He had just gone through intense basketball conditioning and didn't feel like he had the strength to do anything else. He looked lazily upon the television remote and debated whether the reaching for it was worth the pain or not. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to slip in.

It was only a few minutes before Halloween night officially started. Takeru didn't have any plans of going trick-or-treating, or partying it up this night. That was kid's stuff. Besides, he knew he didn't have anyone to be with. His mother had to work a little later for her job. His brother, Yamato, was probably sexing it up with Taichi, his boyfriend. Hikari was out with her own boyfriend, while Mikayo, Iori, and Ken went out to go trick-or-treating. Then there was his boyfriend, Daisuke, who claimed that he was just busy for one reason or another. In the end, Takeru would end up being alone this Halloween night and simply pass out candy to the greedy children in costume.

Just as Takeru was about to go unconscious into his slumber, he felt an eerie presence above him. The tired blond tried to ignore the feeling, but he couldn't. Finally he growled in frustration, opened his eyes and screamed.

A red demon had been inches away from his face. Gold horns seeped through its forehead and it had jet black hair and a goatee. It had sharp teeth and its forked tongue stuck out from the right corner. Yellow eyes seemed to pierce Takeru's soul and its mouth curved open to form a sinister grin. Takeru jumped and flailed his arms and legs in order to defend himself from the demon. The demon simply drew back and laughed at the horrified boy. After calming down from the scare, Takeru noticed that the demon had a human body attached to it.

"Dammit, Daisuke!" Takeru growled and chucked a pillow at his boyfriend as he pulled the mask off of his face. "You nearly scared me to death! What are you doing here anyways? How did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in before she left," Daisuke giggled. Takeru snorted and laid back down on the couch. Daisuke walked over to his unimpressed boyfriend. "Well, that was your trick. So here is your treat."

Takeru's eyes widened slightly as Daisuke straddled over him. Before the blond could ask any questions, the brunet soccer player started to kiss him passionately. It took Takeru a moment to register what was happening, but he gave in and kissed him back. He shivered slightly as he felt Daisuke's tongue brush gently across his own and traced over every inch of his mouth. Takeru tugged on Daisuke's shirt and, as though on command, Daisuke pulled of his shirt.

Daisuke lowered his mouth down to Takeru's neck and started working on taking off Takeru's shirt. Takeru smiled and lowered his hand down to the front part of Daisuke's pants. The burnet let out a low moan of pleasure as Takeru started to rub the growing bulge in his pants. Takeru took it even further by unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down slightly. The blond managed to slip his finger tips into the brunet's boxers, before the bell rang. The couple ignored it at first, but then there was a knock at the door. Takeru immediately pulled back and Daisuke glared at the door angrily.

"Damn little kids are early!" Daisuke hissed. Takeru frowned as Daisuke got off of him, pulled his mask on and headed for the door. He picked up the bowl of candy, making sure that it covered his unzipped pants, opened the door and roared at the kids. Takeru smiled as the little kids screamed and giggled from the surprise.

"Trick-or-Treat!" they cried in unison.

"Here's one for the clown," Daisuke growled in his best demon voice he could muster. "One for the pumkin. And one for the cow!"

"I'm a Dalmatian! Not a cow!" a young boy protested. Takeru giggled as Daisuke apologized to the Dalmatian. The door closed and Daisuke sighed while pulling off the mask and dropping it to the floor.

"Trick-or-Treat?" Takeru asked.

"Er…trick?" Daisuke stared at him curiously. Takeru sat up from the couch and patted the seat next to him. The burnet looked a little crushed once he saw the blond move from his submissive position, but sat next to him. Takeru laced his fingers into his boyfriend's hands.

"Well, obviously, we're not going to be able to do much while the little kids are coming and going asking for candy," Takeru said to him. "So, I guess the 'trick' is that we're not going to do anything anymore right now."

"What? Aw, come on Takeru don't do this to me! I mean just—" Daisuke was cut off when he felt soft, moist lips press against his own. Before Daisuke could dive in deeper to the kiss, Takeru pulled back.

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything _after_," Takeru beamed at him. The door bell rang once again. Takeru leaned forward and kissed Daisuke again. "Go get them, Tiger." Daisuke grinned and kissed Takeru once more.

"Happy Halloween Takeru," Daisuke smiled before pulling on the hideous mask back on.

"Happy Halloween Daisuke," Takeru chuckled as he heard Daisuke once again roar at the young trick-or-treaters.

* * *

_Yay! Once again...I know it's uber late...but let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
